


Weekly Prompt 3: "If I Die Shepard, I'm Haunting You." -Jack

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Jack keeps her promise. Short Snippet. #MEFFictober2019





	Weekly Prompt 3: "If I Die Shepard, I'm Haunting You." -Jack

Jack had said it and it had become a prophecy. "If I die, Shepard, I'm haunting you." 

And it became true.

Or at least Jane thought it was Jack. Who else would leave the vibrator out in the open when she knew for a fact Garrus had put it away in their toy box. She had watched him do it. She hadn't pulled it out either. So who else would have randomly turned on her data pad and played a random porn vid? It was definitely something Jack would do if given the opportunity. 

Garrus had been her first suspect, but he never lied to her. So when he told her it wasn't him, she believed him. No one else knew her code for her quarters. Upon interigation of the AI, there was no one else. Through process of elimination, each team member was removed from the list. The very last option was that Jack was living up to her promise. 

*****


End file.
